Maestro (MM8BDM)
Summary Maestro is the main character from Mega Man 8 Bit Deathmatch by Cutstuff. This silent robot is of currently unknown origin. In the game, they were the winner of the Robot Master tournament and has been saving the world with Mega Man ever since. Appearance Maestro is based on a "Normnavi" from the Battle Network series, but changed to the classic Mega Man style. They are yellow and green, also lacking a face, though this is never actually seen in game as Maestro usually has Mega Man's color scheme by default. Personality Maestro is always scilent, the closest thing to emotion you might find with them is a thumbs up on occasion. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: '''Maestro '''Origin: '''Mega Man 8 Bit Deathmatch '''Gender: '''None (Is a robot, Gender is up to player choice) '''Age: '''Unknown (Their creator is unknown, as is their date of being built) '''Classification: '''Robot Master '''Date of Birth: '''Unkown * '''Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Unknown '''Birthplace: Unkown Weight: 'Likely just below 230 lbs (While being about the same size as Mega Man, they are slightly thinner and seemingly lack Mega Man's heavy ceretanium armor) '''Height: '''Likely just above 4'4" (Slightly taller then Mega Man) '''Likes: '''Unkown (Rarely shows emotion) '''Dislikes: '''Unknown '''Eye Color: '''White '''Hair Color: '''N/A '''Hobbies: '''Saving the world '''Values: '''Will always do what is right '''Martial Status: '''N\A '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Doctor Light '''Previous Affiliation: '''Unkown '''Themes: 'Main Theme (MM8BDM) Combat Statistics '''Tier: At Least High 8-C, Likely 8-B, likely higher 'with Duo Fist '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gravity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Strength Augmentation, Transmutation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Magnetism Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Fusionism (Can merge with Mega Man's mechanical dog Rush in a variety of ways, as well as Bass' Treble), Creation (Can recreate virtually any materials required for the usage of their Variable Weapons System), Immunity to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (As a Robot, they lack the soul of an organic being, and can't be manipulated through typical mind manipulation techniques), Meteor Summoning, Can breathe underwater, Invisibility via Centaur Flash, gains Flight with Duo Fist, possible Time Paradox Immunity (When Quint killed their past self, they seemed unaffected (Though this may be because they were in a separate plain of existence)), Resistance to Hacking (Doctor Wily would only be able to hack into Maestro's systems if they willingly turned off their security hardware), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Likely 3) '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Building Level, likely City Block Level '(Fought Gamma, who easily destroyed Mr.X's fortress almost instantly. Said fortress has multiple skyscrapers), '''Higher '''with Duo Fist (Was able to defeat the Evil Robot, who Duo said was a threat to the universe, and after being repaired by Doctor Light Duo himself said he was too weak to defeat said robot) 'Speed: 'Likely '''Massively FTL '(Can keep up with Duo and the Evil Robot, who travel throughout the universe) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Level, likely City Block Level, possibly Higher 'Duo Fist (Can damage foes comparable to itself, with various weapons. Duo Fist should be comparable to the Evil Robot) 'Durability: '''At least '''Large Building Level, likely City Block Level '(Can survive attacks from Gamma), possibly '''Higher '''with Duo Fist (Can tank hits from the Evil Robot) 'Stamina: 'Limitless via being a robot. 'Range: 'Standard Melee range, extended melee range with some weapons, hundreds of meters with most weapons '''Standard Equipment: '''All of these weapons and items 'Intelligence: 'Unknown, rarely speaks or shows any signs of actual intellegence, though is seemingly quite intellegent during combat. '''Weaknesses: '''Maestro has run into Wily's traps almost every time he makes them. 'Feats: ' ''Defeated all robot masters from Mega Man 1-6 with limited healing items before fighting Gamma Defeated the Mega Man Killers, Dark Men, Genesis Unit, Evil Energy Robot, Proto Man, Bass, Mega Man?, King, Quint, etc... '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mega Buster: '''Maestro's basic buster shots. * '''Top Spin: '''Maestro spins in midair, damaging anyone that touches them. This move fodderizes most characters in the game, including Gamma. * '''Time Stopper: '''Maestro unleashes a wave of energy that, upon hitting an enemy, freezes them in time for a few seconds or until they are hit. Maestro can only use this once before they have to pick up the weapon again. '''Note: '''Due to the rules of Canon to Fanon scaling, Maestro cannot scale to the canon Mega Man characters. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Weather Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users